


This is Gross.

by Hypocritical_Potato_Chip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypocritical_Potato_Chip/pseuds/Hypocritical_Potato_Chip
Summary: Underfell Sans. Underfell Papyrus. Fucking emetophilia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!IMPORTANT!!! I did not make this. Im posting this for my friend cuz they dont have ao3. But do comment feedback criticism and compliments so i can nyoom them to my boi. Anyways enjoy the short story

 

* * *

 

He was choking and gagging around the rough intruding force that pressed back against his vertebrae. The unholy squelching and slopping noises emanating from his throat was disgusting and arousing. This was disgusting. He was disgusting. Fuck, Boss was disgusting too for participating so eagerly and actually making an effort to fulfill Sans desires.

The gloved fingers that were currently jammed down his throat spread and dug painfully into the soft ecto-flesh he had summoned for this situation. The claws had dug directly into his gag reflex and sparked the reaction both of them had set out to get. Summoned parts were convulsing and spasming around the too large hand that had been stuck in his mouth. Sticky red excess magic and hot acid began rising and burning his throat.

Disgusting.

He heaved violently around the fingers and bile started to spill from the corners of his mouth. The invasive object was finally removed and Sans hunched over and let himself retch the magic and acid onto the tiled floor. Boss stepped back slightly, startled by the violent reaction, and watched as Sans stained the tiles a deep sickly red. It looked like a bad attempt at mimicking human blood. It could even pass as a cheap scene from a low budget horror movie.

That's sick.

He'd clean that up later.

He'd also have to wash his stained shirt in a bit. Gross, everything had started soaking through his shirt and onto his ribs. Fuck he'd got it on his collar too. Looking back on his choices he realized this entire situation was a huge mistake. And also that he probably should've just taken off all his clothes the second when he decided this was partially okay.

Bosses stupid red leather gloves left a bitter taste in his mouth along with the upchuck of soured magic, bile, acids, and shitty spaghetti. He'd get endless good natured ribbing (minus the good natured part) over this. Hehehe puns. Yeah this isn't the time for puns.

The harsh noise of Boss clearing his throat tore his gaze from the sticky splattered red on the floor. Bosses face was contorted into a mix between disgust, confusion, and slight amusement.

"Are you… done??" Bosses gravelly voice grated at his skull. He looked so unsure for the first time in his life and it was fucking hilarious.

He did his best to bite back the snappy smart ass remarks he thought up and failed miserably. He furrowed his brow in mild frustration and motioned to the bulge pressing at his zipper, "Do I look like I'm fucking done? It doesn't take a genius to look at someone's crotch and see if they're 'done', plus what'd ya think happened when I spilled my guts?" the words poured out and he flinched at his own tone.

Boss was pissed. He looked over Sans weighing his options, ream the disgusting brutes vomit covered ass, finish off the gross pile of bones, or throw down his still dripping gloves and leave. Honestly, today had been such a weird experience that he really didn't feel like dealing with this shit. He tore off the soaked red gloves, dropped them onto the kitchen tile, and simply left the house.

"Good fucking job Sans. You're a real pro Sans. Ya really seem to know what you're doing Sans."

* * *

 


End file.
